Legacy of the goddess
by animechick247
Summary: When the battle between Caius grows worse, Lighting sends Etro's daughter back into the past to keep her safe. Little did she know that Calliope would be sent back to present time New York where she is asked to be recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D and has to fight her own battle against another god.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Legacy of the Goddess.

**A/N: I must be crazy for making a new story when I have so many to update. But I promised my best friends that I would make a Final Fantasy 13-2 and Avengers story for them so being the good friend that I am, I did! I just hope it works though because I'm just winging on this one. You guys just have to let me know how it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 13-2 or Avengers; I just own my oc. **

**Enjoy!**

/

**That time was lost yet time continued onward.**

**Divine Etro, go peacefully to your rest. **

**I will stand guard over your legacy.**

That was the vow Lightning made two years ago when she was brought to the realm of Valhalla. For two years she found herself trapped in the realm where time ceased to exist. In this empty realm, only two souls existed: Lightning and Etro's Legacy.

/

Lightning kneeled before Etro's throne. Whenever the goddess had something to say, she would summon Lighting and tell her brave warrior what troubled her. Sometimes it was about Caius and how he was trying to start another battle or it would be about her living legacy.

Today, Etro sensed Caius causing havoc again and it was going to be worse than normal. It seemed like Lighting wasn't going to have a break today.

Rising from her kneeling position, she made her way out of the throne room and towards the balcony. She looked at the sea as the waves washed up across the shores. It was sad to know that there was not a living soul in this realm that could enjoy even the simple beauties such as the ocean. Life and death were meaningless in Valhalla. With time not present, there was no need to worry about life or death.

It was horrifying to know that this would be the future of the world: a world where not a living soul was present.

Lighting was pulled from her morbid thoughts to the sound of footsteps approaching. She didn't need to turn to know who it was. There was only one other person who lived in this realm besides her.

Calliope; daughter of Etro.

When she first came to Valhalla, Etro gave Lighting the task of protecting her living legacy. With Calliope being a goddess, she would take over Etro's place should anything happen to her. If Valhalla did not have a goddess to keep the chaos away, then the world would be swallowed up in it.

The warrior turned to face the young goddess. Unlike Etro who took the form of a crystal structure, Calliope took on the form of a human. She wore armor that was similar to Lighting only it contained a silk wrap that hugged around her waist and wore an intricate tiara through her lavender hair.

Calliope looked at Lighting with worry. She knew that she had spoken with her mother and feared that it was something bad.

"Caius is coming back, isn't he?" she said.

Lighting nodded solemnly. She knew it was pointless so sugar coat something bad that was going to happen.

"Etro says he's getting worse. He's starting to become unstable in the mind" she explained.

Calliope sighed and looked towards the ocean.

"What did my mother see in that man? He's done nothing but cause trouble. There's no good in that man"

Lighting walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She had a feeling things were going to get worse from here on out and she couldn't afford Calliope getting hurt.

"Once the battle starts, I need you to hide" she said.

"I don't know what Caius is up to, but I can't allow him to harm you in any way"

Calliope looked like she was about to protest. Whenever Caius showed up in Valhalla Lighting would make her hide until the fight was over. She may have been Etro's daughter, but she was more than capable of fighting. She was a goddess after all.

"But Lighting-"

"These are your mother's orders" Lighting interrupted.

"I know you've been told to hide every time Caius appears, but this time is different. Just promise me that you'll do this without arguing?"

Calliope sighed but nodded. She couldn't be mad at Lighting for following orders. It was just unfair that she was treated like a child just because she was the daughter of a goddess.

The clock standing above Valhalla rung as the thirteenth hour came. Both Goddess and warrior looked to the sky as the clock chimed on. With each passing stroke, they could feel chaos coming closer to them.

Caius was here.

Lighting summoned her sword and looked towards the deserted plains where she knew he was coming.

"Calliope, hide" she ordered.

The goddess hurried towards Etro's throne as Lighting shut the doors. She huddled close to her mother's crystal figure as she sensed Caius getting closer and closer. Whenever he appeared she always went to Etro's throne. Even though her mother was pretty much a crystal, she could sense her presence and would feel safe.

After a while, she could hear the fighting outside and cringed whenever she heard Caius cast a nasty spell or Lighting summon one of her Eidolons. The fighting grew worse as it dragged on. The room would shake as buildings collapsed from the fight. It was hard to believe that Lighting could take on someone like Caius all on her own not to mention unfair. Why did she have to suffer and fight by herself? Calliope was a goddess! And not just any goddess, she was the daughter of Etro. What was the point of having powers when she couldn't use them?

Knowing she would probably get an earful from Lighting later, she knelt before her mother's throne and placed a hand over her heart.

"Mother, please don't be angry for what I'm about to ask, but please give me the strength to fight" she begged.

"I can't let Lighting face Caius on her own when he's so dangerous. Please let me have the power to fight and protect. What's the point of me being a goddess when I can't do anything?"

Etro's crystal stood still as if she didn't listen to her daughter's plea. Calliope lowered her head sadly, thinking that her mother agreed with Lighting about staying out of the fight.

"_I should have known" _she thought.

Just then Etro's throne glowed as the crystal came to life. Calliope stood up and took a step back as her mother's magic poured throughout the room. The magic gathered in front of Calliope and took the shape of a bird like crystal.

Calliope took the crystal in her hands and sensed her mother's powers within the crystal. Her mother had not only given her permission to help Lighting but she also gave her, her powers as well.

Calliope looked at her mother and smiled hopefully.

"Thank you mother. I won't let you down" she vowed.

She ran out of the throne room to go find Lighting and help her win this fight against Caius.

/

It was hard to navigate through the ruble and debris that was resulted from Lighting and Caius' fight. To think that two people could cause such a mess was amazing, but then again these weren't ordinary souls. These were practically immortal beings.

Clutching the crystal close to her chest, Calliope ran near the outskirts of buildings and out towards the open plains. There she spotted Lighting and Caius caught up in the middle of clashing blades and backing away when they tried to push each other back. Both appeared to be at the top of their game and didn't look like they would be tiring out any time soon.

Calliope knew that if she helped then the chances of Caius loosing would increase. She had to put an end to this soon. Holding the crystal close, she ran across the fields trying to reach to Lighting before she clashed swords with Caius again.

"Lighting!" she cried.

Lighting whipped her head around and saw her approaching in both shock and anger.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the princess has decided to join the fray as well" Caius taunted.

Lighting summoned Odin to keep Caius at bay while she dealt with Calliope. The goddess skidded to a stop and caught her breath when she finally caught up with her. The crystal dug into her arms as she held it close, fearing it would break if she dropped it.

"Thank goodness I found you" she said.

She cringed at the harsh look Lighting was giving her.

"I told you to stay hidden" she said.

"You shouldn't be out here"

Calliope would have felt bad if the fact that Caius was trying wreck havoc at the moment wasn't important. She showed Lighting the crystal that Etro gave her for her defense.

"I want to help and mother gave me this so I could" she argued.

Lighting paled a little when she realized what kind of magic was harbored inside the crystal.

"Is that…?"

Calliope nodded.

"She knows Caius is dangerous than before and that these battles won't be simple anymore" she said.

"You can't fight him on your own like you used to Lighting. I want to help and I won't hide and let you face Caius on your own. I'm a goddess and I won't idly stand aside"

Caius knocked Odin away and stormed towards them.

"It was foolish to show your face, princess" he said.

"I wonder what Etro will do when she learns that I killed her precious daughter?"

Lighting summoned Bahamut and pulled Calliope on its back before taking off into the sky. Caius merely smirked before turning into Chaos Bahamut and chasing after them.

Lighting looked over her shoulder to see him following and scoffed.

"That man never gives up" she muttered.

She wove through the buildings trying to shake Caius off of them. Calliope clung to dear life on the dragon as Lighting flew through the buildings, knocking some over just to get Caius off of their tail.

"Why is he so persistent? He was never like this before" she cried over the wind.

"The power of Chaos has probably gotten to him finally" Lighting said.

"With that said it's not even safe for you to be here in Valhalla or in this time period at all"

Calliope looked at Lighting with worry.

"Lighting?"

They landed near a broken building when they were able to get away from Caius. Lighting searched the area to make sure the coast was clear before she summoned a time gate.

"I need to send you to a different era until I can keep Caius at bay" she said.

"It's not safe for you here when Chaos grows closer to these shores each day"

Calliope shook her head in protest.

"No! I want to help! You can't do this!"

Lighting gave her a harsh stare.

"I don't think your mother gave you that crystal just so you could fight, Calliope" she said.

"I think she gave it to you because she knows what's happening and needs you to protect it"

Calliope looked at the crystal in wonder.

"Protect?" she repeated.

Lightning nodded.

"That crystal contains all of Etro's powers" she explained.

"The fact that she gave it to you means she knows something is wrong and she needs to have you and her powers someplace safe where Chaos is not present. I need you to hide in a different timeline while I fend off Caius. I'll come find you when the fighting is over"

Calliope looked scared. She had never left Valhalla ever. This was her home and era. She had never stepped foot through any of the time gates that appeared from time to time.

"But Lighting…" she pleaded.

Lighting gave her a very rare small smile and gripped her shoulder.

"This is something only you can accomplish" she said.

"I don't have the strength to contain Etro's powers or keep them safe. This is something only a goddess can manage. You'll be fine and you won't be alone"

That perked up Calliope's curiosity. How would she not be alone when the only people here were herself and Lighting?

Lighting summoned a ball of magic and threw it up in the air. When the ball was high enough it exploded and brought forth two moggles. One was dress in blue and wore a blue hat while the other wore a dress and a flower behind her ear.

"They will protect you and keep you safe until I find you" Lighting explained.

The moogles hovered around Calliope as if knowing she was their master.

Caius landed on top of a building that was above them and transformed to his normal body.

"I finally found you. Now we can end this little game" he said.

Lightning summoned her weapon and pushed Calliope towards the gate.

"Jump into the gate and stay hidden until I find you" she ordered.

Calliope went to take a step forward but the moogles kept her back.

"But Lighting…"

Lighting looked behind her with a serious look.

"I'll be fine, now go!"

She summoned Bahamut and jumped on his back before taking off.

Calliope watched as they started fighting again before grabbing the moogles and jumping through the gate.

She didn't know where she was going or rather _when, _but she hoped that it would be somewhere that she could hide and be safe.

/

**A/N: And there you have it. I hope that this chapter was ok. I know I didn't explain a lot about Calliope or how she is Etro's daughter since she's a crystal and all but it'll be explained later. **

**And can you guess which Moogles Lighting summoned to protect Calliope? **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Authors note

**Authors Note**

**Hello everyone. I know it's been ages since I've updated any of my stories and I apologize for that. I was planning to update a lot this summer but things had gone a little down south for me. I had to be let go from my previous job and had to find a new one before the end of the summer. And sadly my Grandpa passed away which has been hard on my mom since she was really close to him and recently I had to put my dog down because she was getting really sick. I'm really sorry for everything but life has been a little harsh for me and has prevented me from writing anything at all. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for the newest updates to my stories and wondering what will happen next, which I know is unfair to you all. I promise to update whenever I can but I just don't know when that will be. I didn't want to leave you all waiting any longer and thought that by writing this Authors Note you would all understand.**

**You guys are awesome and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this far with my writing. You're the reason why people write stories on Fanfiction and want to keep coming back to it.**

**Thank you so much for everything and I promise to update as soon as I can.**

**Take care!**

**Jane!**


End file.
